2009-10 in Gregorian football
The 2009-10 season was the 31st season of professional association football in St. Gregory. Preseason New clubs * Barbarians FC 05 turned professional and were admitted as the 48th member club of the SGFA. They were admitted to League C, giving all three Gregorian professional leagues 16 teams each for the first time. Kirstenburg becomes Western Sun * Following the acquisition of Kirstenburg A.C. by Western Sun Holdings, Inc., the club changed its name to Western Sun Athletic Club. Modified promotion/relegation Promotion and relegation between the leagues was modified for this season. Instead of three-up, three-down, the third-lowest placed team in League A will play a single match at a neutral venue against the winner of a two-match playoff involving the third and fourth placed League B clubs. The winner of this match will take the final place in the following League A season. The same system will apply for promotion and relegation between Leagues B and C. SGFA All-Stars The SGFA announced that prior to the conclusion of the season, it would be naming an all-star team of the top players in League A. That team would be scheduled to play an exhibition match against a European, South American or Australian club at the end of the season. The location of the All-Stars game would rotate between stadiums around St. Gregory each year. Ford Stadium in Bonneville was chosen as the first host of the All-Stars game. SGFA Shield :Main article: 2009 SGFA Shield The 2009 SGFA Shield Match was played between defending League A champions, FC Chapman, and League A runners-up, Bonneville United, who qualified for the match as Chapman had also won the SGFA Cup. League A :Main article: 2009-10 League A season # FC Chapman (6th title) # Midland International # Bonneville United # New Castle # Banks City # Manorham # Zane Hills # Rivergate # Winston Beach # Helena Point Rangers # Independence # Calabria # Union Town # Starrs County (entered relegation playoff; see below) # Little Rouge (relegated to League B) # Cape Wells Wanderers (relegated to League B) League B :Main article: 2009-10 League B season # Forest United (promoted to League A) # Helena United (promoted to League A) # Swifton Athletic (made playoffs) # Eventide (made playoffs) # ----- # Otway Town # ----- # ----- # ----- # ----- # ----- # ----- # ----- # ----- (entered relegation playoff; see below) # CGC Red Stars (relegated to League C) # Green Island (relegated to League C) League C :Main article: 2009-10 League C season # Red Devils (promoted to League B) # Eastport Americans (promoted to League B) # ----- (made playoffs) # Royal Guards (made playoffs) # ----- # ----- # ----- # ----- # Barbarians # ----- # ----- # ----- # ----- # ----- # ----- # ----- SGFA Cup :Main article: 2009-10 SGFA Cup For the first time, the SGFA Cup saw all 16 League A clubs receive a first-round bye, with the first round contested by the 32 teams in Leagues B and C. Final :Main article: 2010 SGFA Cup Final Rossi |referee = Tim Taylor}} Midland International won the 2010 SGFA Cup Final to claim the first top-flight trophy in the club's 23-year professional history. The match was postponed until the Sunday due to thunderstorms making the stadium unsafe on the originally scheduled date. It would also be the final SGFA match for referee Tim Taylor, who retired after the match. Category:Season pages Category:2009-10 in Gregorian football